comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga
Saga is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Saga #53: 27 Jun 2018 Current Issue :Saga #54: 25 Jul 2018 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Ongoing series, with breaks. Will take a break of at least one year between issues #54 and #55. Characters Main Characters *'Alana' *'Marko' *'Hazel' Allies *'Izabel' *'Barr' *'Klara' Enemies *'Prince Robot IV' *'The Will' *'Gwendolyn' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Saga #54 Saga #53 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Saga, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "When two soldiers from opposite sides of a never-ending galactic war fall in love, they risk everything to bring a fragile new life into a dangerous old universe." - - *'Saga, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12. "Thanks to her star-crossed parents Marko and Alana, newborn baby Hazel has already survived lethal assassins, rampaging armies, and alien monstrosities, but in the cold vastness of outer space, the little girl encounters her family's greatest challenge yet: the grandparents." - - *'Saga, vol. 3' - Collects #13-18. "New parents Marko and Alana travel to an alien world to visit their hero, while the family's pursuers finally close in on their targets." - - *'Saga, vol. 4' - Collects #19-24. "Visit new planets, meet new adversaries and explore a very new direction, as Hazel becomes a toddler while her family struggles to stay on their feet." - *'Saga, vol. 5' - Collects #25-30. "While Gwendolyn and Lying Cat risk everything to find a cure for The Will, Marko makes an uneasy alliance with Prince Robot IV to find their missing children, who are trapped on a strange world with terrifying new enemies." - - *'Saga, vol. 6' - Collects #31-36. "Hazel begins the most exciting adventure of her life: kindergarten. Meanwhile, her starcrossed family learns hard lessons of their own." - - *'Saga, vol. 7' - Collects #37-42. "Finally reunited with her ever-expanding family, Hazel travels to a war-torn comet that Wreath and Landfall have been battling over for ages." - *'Saga, vol. 8' - Collects #43-48. "After the traumatic events of the War for Phang, Hazel, her parents, and their surviving companions embark on a life-changing adventure at the westernmost edge of the universe." - *'Saga, vol. 9' - Collects #49-54. - - *'Saga Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-54. - Hardcovers *'Saga Deluxe Edition, vol. 1' - Collects #1-18. - *'Saga Deluxe Edition, vol. 2' - Collects #19-36. - *'Saga Deluxe Edition, vol. 3' - Collects #37-54. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Brian K. Vaughan. Artists/Covers: Fiona Staples. Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 25 Nov 2015 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/article/brian-k-vaughan-and-fiona-staples-return-to-saga Saga's Vaughan & Staples Look Forward to Telling Hazel's Story] * 22 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56452 NYCC: Brian K. Vaughan on Crafting the World of Saga] * 09 Apr 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/apple-bans-saga-12.html comiXology CEO: "Apple Not Behind Saga Ban"] * 15 Aug 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=40449 Commentary Track: Brian K. Vaughan Plots His Saga] * 26 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37201 Image Expo: Brian K. Vaughan and Fiona Staples' Saga Panel] * 09 Jan 2012 - [http://www.usatoday.com/life/comics/story/2012-01-09/Saga-sci-fi-comic-book-series/52457718/1 Brian K. Vaughan returns to comics with Saga] * 04 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/fiona-staples-saga-art-120104.html Fiona Staples Draws BKV's New Sci-Fi Fantasy Saga] * 22 Dec 2011 - Calgary artist hits comic gold Links Category:Science Fiction